


The Normal Course of the Day

by LuckyLand



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alchemy, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Changes in the canon, Character Death, Crack Treated Seriously, Cruelty, Disturbing Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Explosions, Hand & Finger Kink, Hostage Situations, I Don't Even Know, Investigations, M/M, Manhunt in Morioh-cho, Manipulation, Moving In Together, Murder, Normal Life, Rare Pairings, Scheming, Serial Killers, Slow Burn, Some Humor, Stands, The Author Regrets Nothing, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, You Have Been Warned, business as usual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLand/pseuds/LuckyLand
Summary: Two separate people came together one day. Both of them differed in many ways. One ran from those who wanted to imprison him and the other just wanted a normal life. One had a love for hands and the other loved to watch others suffer. However, one thing the two did share was a strange call to murder. Whenever presented with a justifiable chance to end someone's life, whether out of desire or lust, the two would jump at it, not giving a care in the world as to whether or not they would be caught. In the small town of Morioh, these monsters met. Consequently, those living in Morioh-cho wouldn't be spared from their mass killing spree.





	1. Bombs Away

**Author's Note:**

> My first fan work on AO3...

As Kimblee's mind slowly came back from its fruitless haze, he began to critically think of his way out this eyesore of an escape. How he had been discovered in such a short amount of time was strictly beyond him, but what mattered then was his escape. Whether he had to claw his way out of hell and back wasn't an issue as long as he just managed to escape this metal confinement. He'd be _damned_ if he returned to Amerstis only to spend the rest of his days in an isolation cell, with no hope of ever being released or seeing the light of day again. Adrenaline practically pumped through his skin, his eyes wide with the revelation that he was being chased, and the loud panting that was sure to escape his mouth being choked down. He had to keep on the move, yet he couldn't stay that way. Being on a boat limited the alchemist's escape in many ways, especially considering that he couldn't swim, not with those heavy ebony handcuffs he was stuck with. As the voices of more guards picked up on Kimblee's ears, he slid across the metal flooring, breaking a sharp right towards the door leading to the back bow of the metal vessel. 

_If I keep running, then I'm sure to be be caught._ He thought pushing through the metal doors and other machinery as he ran. The distant voices of the prison guards echoed in the distance as he ran, reminding him of how limited his time was to think of a way out. Regardless, his feet kept on the move, kissing the metal floor with every harsh drop of his legs. _But if I hide, then I'll probably be found._

The alchemist's eyes darted around the pitch black darkness he was running in, hoping to find some something that he could potentially use to his advantage, but to no such avail. There was nothing around he could work with other than the numerous locked rooms. He could've always used his alchemy to escape... had it not for the blasted ebony handcuffs around his wrists that is. He could have simply blown through the guards and the ship and swam to the shore, but with his hands restricted, he couldn't spread his arms apart to save himself from drowning. As the cold metal beneath his aching feet clanged under his weight, Kimblee found himself feeling ungodly sore and pained. The soles of his feet hurt immensely as he slid his legs out more and more, breaking out into a mad-dash sprint towards the edge of the ship. His handcuffs rattled as he raced up the iron stairs of the hull, practically bursting through the wooden door into the small metal corridor. The cold night's air shocked his radiating body as he began to draw in air in a deeper and faster manner. The once faint sounds of distant chatter became even more audible, their footsteps clanging just as well as the alchemist's. Slowly, it began to dawn upon the crimson alchemist that he'd never make it outside, not with how fast his captors were coming up on him. Despite his best efforts, he Kimblee felt far too tired, far too battered to keep running. 

_I'm not going to make it..._ The alchemist thought feeling his body ache all over. A defeated smile pulled itself across the alchemist's face. It was hopeless. He'd be caught and thrown into solitary the very moment they hauled him back to Amestris. It was inevitable, his fate to stay stuck at the hands of the Amerstrian court, not to mention the fuhrer himself.  _I'll never make it..._

Just then, Kimblee saw it. The clear blue sparkling reflection of the otherwise black water, the salty scent of sea water filling his nose, and of course, the small docks of Morioh-cho illuminated by the light from the colorful little town. In the far distance, the sound of gentle waves and seagulls rang against his ears, far more than that of the pursuing prison guards. He felt himself chuckle. He was so close. He had to make it, or at the very least, try. His pupils scanned across the sides of the ship as he lugged himself across the top bow of the ship. A small wooden boat, intentionally used for only emergency escapes, caught his eyes as he ran. The alchemist came to a stop, his sweaty feet sliding across the metal underneath his feet, in an uncomfortable sort of way. Kimblee stumbled as he took a hard right. 

"Stop!" A guard bellowed bursting through the door. "Stop right there!" 

Kimblee, with the remaining strength he had, he tossed himself into the wooden boat, thrashing about as the strings holding the dinghy swung at both sides. 

_I made it..._ He thought looking up at he starry night sky. _Finally, I made._

As the sound of the soldier's footsteps grew closer and closer, Kimblee feebly rose up into a sitting position, looking straight up at the guards that came. Six enforcers, one from Briggs and the other five from _Morioh Grand Prison_  ran straight up to the otherwise cornered alchemist. All their guns pointed and clicked at the man as he let out a tired yawn. 

"Get out of the boat." A man, mostly of Japanese descent, growled. "There's nowhere else you can run to." 

Kimblee's eyes darted weakly to the man, but he didn't move. He simply rolled his shoulder in a nonchalant manner. There was no sense of urgency in his movements, no sense of impending doom in his movements. By the alchemist's standards, it was already too late for him to turn back.

He'd won.

Having been ignored, the guard rose his pistol closer to the alchemist, which still didn't evoke much emotion from the convict. 

"Out of the boat!" He bellowed. "I will shoot!" 

Kimblee let out a small chuckle, then turned his lazy gaze away from the guard, his signature smug smile curving onto his otherwise battered and exhausted face. The chains of his handcuffs jingled as he rose his arms in a defensive sort of way.

"Don't shoot." He dictated in an amused manner, out stretching his arms as if to push the guards back. The sinister spark in the alchemist's eyes became much more jarring as he looked back over to the escorts. "I promise you, it won't do you much good."

 The guard looked him down, wondering why the hell he was so calm, why he spoke with such authority... Hell, all guards shared in this feeling, all except one. The one male soldier, Corporal Lawrence of Briggs, backed away slowly from Kimblee as he rose his hands, fear taking over his every thought. Kimblee could clearly see the man quivering in his black boots and blue uniform, a admirable sight indeed. The corporal tried desperately to keep his breathing in check, knowing that if Kimblee were to notice his fear, then he would surely act on it. Needless to say, he knew full and well what the alchemist was capable of. 

_Th-this crazy son of a bitch! He's really planning to use is alchemy on us?_ He thought, his breath coming out in long deep puffs. _Now? When we're in such close proximity?_  

Kimblee let out another chuckle as the watchmen stared on in silence. They'd be dead in an instant. They just had no idea of it. 

"P-put your hands down!" The Briggs escort stuttered, gun now shaking his sweaty palms. Kimblee sighed then outstretched his fingers. The guard aimed his gun in between Kimblee's eye ducts, his eyes watering out of sheer fear. "We will shoot! Do you hear me!? WE WILL SHOOT!"

Kimblee had to admit commend the man yelling at him, despite his death being inevitable. His will to stop him from escaping proved to be much stronger then his fear of the alchemist. It was entertaining to see really, what with the given circumstances.

_Soldiers from Briggs sure are resilient in the face of death..._ Kimblee thought. _That much, I'll applaud them with._

A puff of orange flames arose on the side of the ship. Windows shattered. Fire and smoke quickly began to rush out. Millions of pieces of glass, metal, and human flesh, a horrendous rainfall of shrapnel and blood, showered down. Alarms and the shrieks of other convicts erupted in a shrill and deafening instant. More guards came staggering to the site of the explosion, only to find the corpses of six mutilated people, a missing dinghy, and huge piece of the metal ship missing from the side.

"W-what the hell happened?" One asked, wandering closer to the burned area. He looked to one of the murdered, the skin on her face seemingly burned off, and nearly vomited at the sight of her melted eye turning into a runny mess of blood and tears. One female guard screamed as the eyeless head of Corporal Lawrence fell directly in front of her. The face was burned to a crisp, nose was practically gone, and each eyes socket seeped a stream of crimson blood. The other four guards that had accompanied the corporal were less for wear, having been blown up to the point of where they barely resembled human beings anymore. With the crew of the boat in a turbulent panic, everything fell into chaos soon after with no one knowing what could have caused the explosion, let alone the fact that one prisoner escaped.

_Perfect._ The crimson alchemist thought amusingly as he swatted smoke away from his face.

Below the hull of the large metal boat, the small dinghy drifted as the numerous ripples from the showering scraps shook it about. Kimblee adjusted himself in the boat, groaning as he rubbed his back. That landing was... lacking in any sort of grace, but regardless, he wore a bright smile on his face. He'd done it. He had escaped the boat. Now, all that was left to do was make it to the coast and relocate, maybe blend in with the crowd for a while. After all, the only central city eccentric guard on the ship was dead, meaning no one could really pick him out from the crowd. As his icy blue eyes gazed into the water below, he was more than happy to see the remnants of body parts such as flesh and bones as well as glass and pieces of metal floating along with his small boat, almost as if the destruction itself was a parting gift. It was a wonderful sight indeed.

"Hmph." Kimblee snickered, sitting up in the lifeboat. "How wonderful." 

Examining his work was a matter of pleasure to Kimblee. Just to see all the thankful death he gave to those aboard made him feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. It was such a pleasure to murder others, such was the thought of the sadist. Though, in his personal opinion, Kimblee would've like to have made a much more beautiful blast then that. The mess of smoke and fire left on the ship as he drifted away was hideous in his opinion once he looked at it, not his best work at all. The sound and destruction were on par with his usual works, but the sight was... hard to admire.

_Well..._ The alchemist grudgingly thought, plopping his back down against the wooden flooring of the small boat. _I'm sure another chance will present itself to me in due time. I'll make up for this blunder with that explosion._

With his plan coming to a (more or less) unhinged conclusion, Kimblee laid there in the small boat, enjoying the sounds of the genial waves as he rocked towards the shores of Morioh. 

 

 

 

 


	2. A Different Form of "Normal"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prison boat incident the night before didn't really phase Kira Yoshikage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Japan, sharing an umbrella with someone else is a sign that the two people are in love.

As Kira Yoshikage got up that sunny day in Morioh-Cho, he felt the bitterness of the air and its abundant, somewhat acrid fragrance. It took a moment for the man to stir himself out of his sleepy haze. He had fallen asleep at a much later time the night before, a feat that he wasn't used to. He'd always be one to follow a strict routine everyday, so when he was sidetracked from coming home from work yesterday, it really did damage when he came home. The worst part being, he still had to go to work that day, so it wasn't as if he could just laze about. With a haughty sigh, the blond stand user got off of his large bed, rubbing the back of his neck as he wandered towards the bathroom. As he started to walk by, he reached out towards his dresser and turned on a small radio. The channel he tuned to played it usual theme, a harmonic rendition of "Morioh-cho Radio".

"Good Morning, Morioh-Cho!" The enthusiastic radio host chimmed. "Today, we'll be seeing clear skys up until evening. By then, there's going to be quite a bit of rain, so be sure to bring an umbrella out!"

It wasn't so much for music that Kira turned the radio on for, it was the news and weather that he tuned in to. It would be better for him to hear it now rather than later if something happened, since waking up later on had prevented him from listening earlier on. The blond then started to stretch. Had his morning schedule not been cut short on the account that he had woken up later, he would've already been at work. It irritated him that he was so far behind schedule, something that he would never do on his own accord. To think that he was so behind because of... whatever the hell was happening at the coast. It wasn't that big of a priority for Kira at the time, but the night of yesterday, everyone and their brother was rushing for the coast. Apparently, something happened, but Kira really didn't care much for what. It wasn't in his interest and certainly didn't do him much good. Besides, it was something that obviously didn't concern him. That boat, as most people probably didn't know, was a prison boat straight from Morioh Grand Prison, a prison located about 94 kilometers  off the northern coast of Morioh. Needless to say, that most of the people aboard the boat were inmates. Honestly, Kira didn't see the need for people to concern themselves about the boat. 

 _It's just a boat filled with undesirables..._ The blond stand user thought shifting to do the shoulder stretch.  _I don't see why people were running to the shore as if the circus was-_

"That's right, folks. That truly was a tragedy, the sinking of the Morioh Grand Prison's largest convict convoy." The radio host said, his voice sounding much more somber and lacking in its usual enthusiasm. "If you're just listening in, we're here remembering those that lost their lives on the prison boat yesterday off the northern coast of our dear Morioh-Cho. After the first explosion, another rang out, this time at the side hull, instantly killing many of the people inside boat. Those who where on the deck of the ship were soon consumed by the spreading fire engulfing the sides. There were... no survivors." 

That comment from the radio brought Kira out of his thoughts and his gaze towards the transmission, which began playing the song, _Tsubasa Wo Kudasai._

 _No... survivors?_  The blond stand user thought.

"In honor of the one-hundred twenty-one brave soldiers and thousands of inmates that died yesterday night from the two large explosions, we at Morioh-Cho radio would like you to join us for a moment of quiet. Our next song is dedicated to those who lost their lives yesterday." 

Kira listened in silence to the song, not knowing what else to think. So, that was the reason so many people came to the coast yesterday, some explosions on the prison boat... 

 _How vexing..._ The blond thought turning his back as he wandered towards the bathroom door, disregarding the slow and sad music.

His thought was more on how moronic the soldiers on board that ship must have been to just let it blow up not once, but twice. How dimwitted do the soldiers on that boat need to be in order to not know that the boat was going to explode? Didn't they have procedures that would prevent so many from dying? What even caused the explosion? All these questions buzzed around in Kira's mind, but not specifically because he was concerned with the lives of the many people on board. He was more concerned with how that event was going to be the reason for him rushing to work. As his head swished towards the clock, Kira opened the door to the bathroom.

 _...I might just make it._ He thought hastily stripping off his pajamas. _I'm just going to need to rush breakfast._

_~~~_

Kira's walking speed was much faster today than any other day, his feet gliding down the concrete like a slinking puma. It was obvious to tell that he was in a hurry. His steps weren't long, but they were rapid, his whole body shifted the the drop of each foot in succession. As he lugged his briefcase along with a certain fervor, Kira checked his wristwatch. He was cutting it extremely close, only six more minutes to get to work without being considered late. Never in his whole life was Kira Yoshikage reprimanded for being late for work, and he certainly wasn't about to start today. As Kira turned the corner, he ran smack into something long, immediately finding himself on the ground, falling flat on his back. The slight pain that he felt afterwards made him groan.

_What the...?_

In front of him stood a white clad man, looking somewhat European in a way, with black hair and icy blue eyes. From his fashion sense and over all gait, Kira was quick to note that he wasn't a native of Morioh, let along Japan. The man stood towering the stand user as he looked down, expression unreadable, yet unsettling. It was as if the man in front of him was annoyed by Kira even being there, angering Kira in the process. Then, with a contemptuous snicker, the man slowly strode across the street, adjusting his white fedora and never once regarding Kira again as he walked. Rage built within Kira as the man wondered past him. Wasn't he going to say sorry or at the very least, help him up or check if he was okay? Was that guy _that_ dense?! Then, Kira remembered. He was in a hurry. Checking his watch, Kira's eyes shrank in utter dread. He only had three minutes left to get to work, this asshole practically wasted a precious minute he needed to get to work. The stand user could feel his fists clench as he started to covertly grit his teeth. It took a lot for Kira to refrain from blowing the man's head clean off with Killer Queen. He was lucky that he was still in a rush, not to mention all the witnesses around.

_This... dumb shit foreigner!_

"Are you blind?! Watch where you're going!" Kira snapped after the white-clad man, rising to dust himself off. Seeing as though the man was heading the same direction he was going, Kira snatched his briefcase up off the ground and rushed past the guy as he went, making sure to bump his shoulder and dish out a grudging glare at the man as he went. For added measure, Kira made sure to give the man the one-finger salute as he passed. "Dumb ass..." 

"I'm not the one running on the sidewalk like some prepubescent child." The man retorted with a chuckle. His voice was silk, refined and sweet in an elegant sort of way while at the same time retaining a certain boldness in his well-appointed and pleasant tone, despite his words more bitter and venomous. Like a knife in an assassin's hands, the man's words flowed out of his mouth, lethal yet calculated. "Be sure to make sure your mouth doesn't outrun your legs. I'm sure you won't be able to catch up with the consequences of either in any rate." 

Kira could feel his rage build even more as these words rang against his ears. Was this guy serious!? As much as he wanted to turn around and turn this guy into nothing but ashes, he had to keep his cool. He just needed to get to work. That was it and that was all. But damn, this guy was REALLY lucky that he was in a hurry to get to work. Had he not been, well...  _ **he would've been sure to blow this faggot up from the inside out.**_ Out of curiosity and panic, Kira glanced at his watch once more.

Shit.

Only one minute and twenty-seven seconds left to get to work.

~~~

At exactly seven forty-four, Kira punched his card. He cut it extremely close, only being thirteen seconds away from being considered late.

 _I made it..._ He thought with a satisfied grin. _Thank goodness..._

With a relieved sigh, Kira started to walk towards his cubicle. 

"My my... Look who it is." A voice said with extra sarcasm. 

Kira glanced backwards only to see him. That foreigner he had ran into earlier on in the morning, white-clad and all. The man took his imposing gaze off Kira to simply punch his card.

"Seven forty-five..." The man said with an blissful smile. "Right on time too." 

It was awkward then, both men staring one another down. The tension was so thick, you could slice it with a butter knife. Some workers around the two men took notice of this exchange, silently noticing how the two shared in a intense silence, Kira looking more irked than ever, and the man in white simply wearing a provoked smirk on his face. 

"Why are you here?" Kira finally questioned. "We don't employ people who are illiterate, let alone people who can't see." 

The man rose an eyebrow at Kira, still retaining his grin. 

 _How cute..._ The man thought cocking his head to the side. _He thinks he can vest me in a game of wits, hm?_

"If that's the case, then how did you get a job?" He retorted, placing a hand on his hip. "I doubt you can even see with how far your head is up your arse." 

Kira clenched his fists and could feel a few veins pulsing. Nothing he said would register in as an insult. Whatever he said to this guy, he'd return with more wit. 

 _I can't lose my cool here..._ The stand user struggled to reassure himself. _Just... let it go, Yoshikage. We'll be sure to blow this foreigner to smithereens later._

With defeated sigh, Kira turned away from the alchemist. The manager, Mr. Gouro Hiroto, watched Kira walk past as he came out of his office. It was surprising see Kira just now arriving. Usually, he'd be here early, or at the very least, be one of the first people here. The small chubby man would have asked whether or not Kira was feeling okay, but after seeing how discontent his face looked, the executive quickly changed his mind. 

I wonder what could've happened to him? Mr. Gouro thought lugging himself over to the new employee. The man he had hired yesterday was on such short notice, but for a given reason. Katsurou Minato, a troublesome worker of his, had been tried with the murder of his twelve-year-old nephew six day prior to yesterday. His position as supervisor was opened up for grabs after the arrest was made. (Lord forbid he let a criminal work at his business. This was a respectable, safe facility!) Minato was to be transported to Morioh Grand Prison as of yesterday night in await of his trial a month from today, but then the explosive incident occurred, killing him along with many others. In a way, it was karma. He had murdered an innocent child, so his fiery death may have been some sort of divination of his punishment. But in respect with that knowledge, Mr. Gouro was in desperate need of a new supervisor. Of course, he could have given the job to another correspondent, but knowing them, they'd demand a raise right off the bat. He'd have to comply with that, thus wasting away their money for more stocks. Mr. Kira had been an option for the promotion, but as of right now, he looked far to enraged to even approach. So, he'd just go with his first notion, to give a new employee the job. Besides, since Mr. Zolf was a foreigner, maybe he could provide some insight as to how to sell to a broader audience? It was a wonderful thought, as Mr. Gouro had been looking for a way to expand the company's customers. In addition, to filling the position, other workers would feel outraged by the new guy taking the spot as top dog, and be quick to want to replace him.

Of course, this plan had flaws, one of the more concerning ones being whether or not Mr. Zolf could preform his duties seriously or not. After all, Minato previously had the position, and all he did was ask others to fetch things for him. His presence didn't exactly help out the business... So, that was something Mr. Gouro was going to have to watch for. If all else failed, he'd just demote Mr. Zolf and replace him with an employee more... deserving.  

As the chubby man wandered closer to his new, white-clad employee, he outstretched his hand toward the tall, foreign man. 

"So glad you could come, Mr. Zolf!" He pipped with enthusiasm. 

The tall man took the short, tubby man's hand in his own and gave him a gruff handshake, the ones you would receive from an elderly man as a child. 

"Please," the man said tilting his white fedora, "call me Kimblee." 

~~~

  _I'm almost too happy to be heading home._ Kira thought as he punched his card again. _Thank goodness the day's over._

Today had been possibly the worst day of the blond's life. Not only did he have to work with that stupid foreign prick, but he also had to take orders from him? Why the hell did Mr. Gouro even give that asshole the position of supervisor, a foreigner of all people? It was so vexing. He HATED today, and it was all because of that stupid boat exploding straight the fuck out of no where yesterday! After all the shit Kira had to put up with today, that asshole bossing him around, reprimanding him over trivial things, even telling him to work overtime, Kira strongly believed that all the people that died on that boat deserved the death they had received. Kira ran his fingers through his hair as he started walking towards the exit of the building. 

 _What an awful day..._  

As soon as the blonde stand user had came to the opening of the corridor inside the building, he was greeted with the ominous feeling of an icy grey sky that grumbled menacingly. The thick black clouds were held down with the copious rain that withstood its exquisite frame. Just as they said on the radio, it was raining over Morioh in roar, the rain practically blotting out anything usually visible on a sunny day. As Kira stood there, he flinched at the deafening crack of thunder that erupted in the otherwise silent space. Many of the workers left work by then with protective gear, but Kira found himself stuck.

He had... forgotten to bring an umbrella. 

With a sharp sigh, Kira stood there in the dry corridor, hoping that the rain would let up soon. This truly was a horrible day for him. 

"...What are you still doing here?" 

Kira looked back only to see Kimblee, that pretentious foreign asshole, with a concerned look on his face. With a pinch of the bridge of his nose, Kira let out an irritated huff.

_Why me?_

"It' raining! And I-" He snapped at Kimblee, blue eyes piercing the ones that stared back at him.

He stopped, realizing that Kimblee was sure to call him out on not bringing an umbrella for such weather. He could already hear the witty insults the man would shoot at him. 

"...You don't have an umbrella do you?" Kimblee asked walking a bit closer to the blonde. 

Kira tore his gaze away from Kimblee with a stuck-up "tch". "I'm aware." 

Kimblee couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Even now, Kira was willing to give him the cold shoulder. It made sense though. He had been giving Kira a hard time for most of the day. Still Kimblee would make sure that the blond made it home safely. It would be a gesture of good will, a way for him to gain an ally in the man. Self-made task set, Kimblee stood looking at Kira as he opened his own umbrella, its beautiful shade of lavender matching with the stripe of his fedora and the light violet of his tie. It was a large umbrella he had relieved from a little girl while visiting Aerugo. It had a beautiful white embroidery of a transmutation circle marked on the outside, thus making it one of his favorite souvenirs of constant travel. That was one of the things he liked about being apart of the military, he could visit numerous places and receive grand mementos as a way of remembering his travels. 

"...Come here." Kimblee said motioning Kira towards him. "I'll walk you home."  

Kira's cheeks heated up only a little. What did he mean "Come here"? Was he really expecting him to get underneath that umbrella with him? No way in hell.

"I-I'm not sharing an umbrella with you, Zolf." He snapped, feeling all the more flustered with how the sentence came out of his mouth. 

Kimblee gave Kira a puzzled look. "Why not?" 

"I don't know what it means in your culture when two people share an umbrella," Kira quickly responded. "but in Japan, sharing an umbrella with someone else... implies something."

"...Would you rather walk home in this dreadful rain?" Kimblee asked cocking his head to the side. 

"..."

Kira gave no response. He instead looked out into the dripping rain, inwardly wincing as another crack of lightening tore through the sky, deafening thunder soon following afterwards. The blond stand user gasped as he was dragged forward by Kimblee, who led him into the rain underneath the umbrella. He stumbled forward, his face burying into Kimblee's warm white blazer. 

"Allow me to help you." Kimblee cooed, his voice lacking its suave nature and being replaced with a more considerate gaze. 

Kira quickly pushed away from Kimblee. He hid his blushing face from the man, despite being furious with him. Regardless, stayed silent and started to fall into step next to Kimblee. The alchemist flashed a grin at Kira before looking forward once more. 

"...No one will think we're gay if that's what you're so flustered about." Kimblee teased, nudging Kira's shoulder. 

Kira's head snapped towards Kimblee, willing out the light pink that painted his cheeks. 

"Stop being an asshole and walk faster." He growled, his voice low with danger. "I don't want to be caught walking under an umbrella with a dumb ass like you." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needless to say, that true love is a strange thing that comes in many shapes and forms.


	3. Confirmed Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimblee takes a crazy, noisy, bizarre tour of Morioh. Consequently, he makes a shocking discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (R.I.P. Shigechi)

The next day as the hustle of early morning Morioh began, the Crimson Alchemist began to wake up at a very sedated pace. He had nowhere in particular to go since it was a Saturday, so he found himself wondering just what to do with himself. With a long drawn out yawn, Kimblee looked out the window, then to his alarm clock. 

 _Six fifty-four.._. 

The day had barely started, yet Kimblee still felt obligated to get up. With a groan, the alchemist planted his two feet firmly on the red-carpeted floor beneath him. 

~~~

An hour had passed and the alchemist found himself trudging out of the Morioh Grand Hotel in a sedated manner, his hands digging deep into pockets of his white slacks.

 _Where to go. Where to go._ Kimblee thought as he pulled out his pocket watch.

Funny, had people in Central City seen him with this pendant, they would've dropped everything they were doing in order to take a look. It was a bit strange to have people ignore it.

_What a strange town indeed..._

"Oi." A low voice said. 

Kimblee swished his head backwards only to see a man, much taller than he was, wandering past him. He also wore a lot of white along with a white... what was that on his head? A hat? His hair? It just sort of... meshed together, a mess of white leather and black strands of hair, neither of which made a defining line of where one started and where the other ended. Was that even a style? Well, he supposed it didn't matter too much. After all, most people in this town shared a similarly weird fashion sense.

On closer inspection, Kimblee was able to who the man was, a Mr. Kujo Jotaro. They exchanged little words when they first met the day before, Kimblee just checking in to the hotel and Jotaro returning through the entrance. They both had rode the elevator to the next floor, neither of them making much effort to speak to one another. It was only when Kimblee saw that Jotaro was entering the room next to him that he decided to introduce himself. Making allies with someone as intimidating as him would surely prove useful later.

Besides, Jotaro seemed like one of those strong silent types, someone that could potentially cause Kimblee trouble if provoked into an enemy. So, rather than dealing with a problem he evoked, Kimblee would much rather make a help out of him.

It took time for Kimblee to respond to Jotaro, mainly because he didn't expect him to just call out to him like that. It didn't seem like something he would do. Regardless, the alchemist shot a glance back at the towering young man.

"...Nice watch." Jotaro mumbled, eyeing Kimblee down for a moment as he walked by.

Kimblee was annoyed, so much so that he paused to think about his answer. Nice watch? _Nice watch?_ It wasn't just a watch. It was a mark that he was a state alchemist, dammit.

 _Ugh. What the hell is up with this town?_ The white-clad alchemist thought as he carefully pieced together a response. _How is it that not one person in this drab town doesn't know what an alchemist_ is?

Kimblee sighed as he let go of the irritation the comment caused him. It's not like he expected anyone in this town to even know what alchemy was, let alone the meaning of his "watch". 

"...Thank you." Kimblee acknowledged meekly. "I... I get that a lot." 

Jotaro turned his gaze forward again, seemingly satisfied with their little conversation. "Hm." 

The marine biologist shared no other words with the alchemist as the two went off on their separate paths, Kimblee walking to the left and the Jotaro taking a right. Kimblee gave once last passing glance at the tall man before continuing on his way. 

_What a peculiar person..._

_~~~_

As the day went on Kimblee found himself wandering through Morioh. He had no where he intended to go to, no direction. He was just wandering the town to see what there was to see honestly. It was a needed task in itself considering the fact that the alchemist still didn't know the land all that well. Though the town was a lot smaller than Central City, it was still very easy to get lost in Morioh, what with the numerous colorful shops and attractions. Hell, while the alchemist was walking, he came across a rock that he could've have sworn had eyes and was looking directly at him. It was such a strange town, this Morioh-Cho. Kimblee's eyes wandered around as he continued to stride the sidewalk, putting that visual memory of his to good use. 

 _Everything's so ungodly bright and shiny..._ The alchemist thought with a shudder. _Ugh. It's like a child scribbled all over this to-_

Kimblee paused as he saw a familiar face from work, that blonde man he was giving such a hard time. What was his name again? Oh. Right. 

Yoshikage. Kira Yoshikage. 

The alchemist couldn't help but notice the man wander out of a restaurant called... St. Gentleman's? (Kimblee was already groaning at the horrid name for the establishment. Rest assured, he'd never go there due to that name alone.) As the blond started off in Kimblee's direction, a thought popped into the alchemist's mind, one that was sure to amuse himself. Rather than continuing forward to greet (and most likely annoy) Kira, Kimblee backtracked from the corner he had turned, stopping right at the edge where the wall of the building ended. As Kira's footsteps grew closer, Kimblee couldn't help but smile. At the first sight of blond locks, Kimblee lunged his hands at the smaller man, earning a quite gasp from the blond in the process. 

"Ohayogozaimasu, Yoshikage!" He exclaimed, roughly patting Kira's shoulder.

Truthfully, Kimblee had been reading up on the Japanese language. Though he didn't show it, Kimblee was well aware that most people had to talk to him in English, or at the very least, have someone translate what they were saying to him. Luckily for him, most people in Morioh knew the English language as a second to the native, but it didn't stop him from wanting to learn it. Besides, if someone were to insult him in that language, he would have never known, and that was practically like losing a battle before it even began. A man of wit like himself had no place losing, it just didn't suit him. So, he had opted to learn the difficult language. Seeing as though he could test his self-taught knowledge on a native, Kimblee happily exclaimed a "Good Morning" to Kira. However, the blond didn't seem to care all that much for his words. Kira's light blue eyes quickly darted to his attacker, hostility written in all his features. He was certainly NOT happy to see Kimblee today. 

"Zolf... Don't touch me." He snapped, pushing the alchemist's hand away.

Kimblee smiled as Kira straightened himself to look at his attacker, much to Kira's dismay. With a quick flicker of a glance, the blond looked to his other hand, the one not currently in Kimblee's view. In it was a bag from St. Gentleman's. Now, any normal person would have suspected the bag to have a sandwich inside given where Kira had gotten it. This would've been the assumption and nothing else would have come of it.

This however, was not the case.

Inside the bag lay a much more sinister item: a woman's severed hand. Kira had been "on a date" (if one could even call it that) before Kimblee interrupted. Though the alchemist clearly couldn't see his other hand, Kira would be damned if this bastard even thought about asking him was he had gotten. Did Kimblee believe that just because he offered his umbrella the day that they were even? Was he expecting a more kind demeanor from him?

Bullshit.

Even after yesterday, Kira  **STILL** couldn't stand him, his stupid white attire, how he acted like he knew more than everyone else, how smug he was, and that stupid smile of his. He hated everything about Kimblee and there was no changing that. The stand user could practically feel his rage eating him up on the inside, his knuckles turning chalky from how tight he was clenching them, and teeth grinding rapidly in an attempt to stop himself from yelling at Kimblee. Though he was upset, Kira still wanted to maintain his composure. He wasn't about to let Kimblee ruin his day, let alone make him draw attention to himself. God, he couldn't stand even looking at Kimblee at that point. 

So, he opted he wouldn't. 

Without another thought, the stand user started off in the direction he was walking. 

"H-hey!" Kimblee called after him. "It's rude to walk away from someone when they're talking to y-" 

" **Go be stupid somewhere else, Zolf.** " Kira shot back, stopping dead in his tracks only to shoot a threatening glare Kimblee's way. 

Kimblee could tell by Kira's face that he had enough of his nonsense (well, that and he still hated him despite how he helped him out of the rain the day before). So, rose his arms defensively. "Okay. Okay. I'm sorry." 

"Hmph." Kira scoffed, walking steadfastly away from the alchemist.

Kimblee watched in silence as the blond just walked away, a small feeling of indignation picking at him.

W _hy on Earth is he so mad?_

~~~

Later on that beautiful day, Kimblee found himself wandering past a lot of familiar sights like the large Pepsi building and that strange looking rock. He'd made substantial progress covering all of Morioh-cho, yet everything there just seemed so... bizarre. It was as if this town had secrets just waiting to be exploited. The Crimson Alchemist found himself just feeling awfully out of place in this town. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was... amiss in this town. It had to do something with the people for sure, as whenever walked by certain people, the feeling would always linger. It was only when he regurgitated his philosopher stone when the feeling went away. It was this... uneven feeling that something was nearby with some people, something big, something alive. Of course, this wasn't the type of town to have such occurrences, but still, it unnerved the alchemist to no end. He hated not knowing things, and this was surely breaking his mind. 

How strange...

Kimblee continued forward until the sound of a scream, one from a child no less, rang against his ears. With a few slow swishes of his head, Kimblee searched out the source of the scream. It wasn't so much for the sake of helping the child, no, it was more to satisfy his sadism. He needed to know just what was happening to the child. It excited him just thinking of all the possibilities. 

 _Maybe he fell of his bike and broke something?_ Kimblee thought eagerly seeking the owner of the scream. _Or maybe he's being bullied? What a wonderful thought!_

Kimblee peeked his head around the small building he was walking around, hearing the harsh panting of a person. _Aha! So they're right around this corne-_

Kimblee's thoughts paused as he gazed upon the sight in front of him, his blue eyes shrinking and quavering with fear. Kira was standing in front of a small chubby child with strange spikes on his head. But that wasn't what caught the alchemist's attention. No, what caught his attention was the large muscular purple cat thing in front of the blond man. Kimblee struggled for a moment to even collect his thoughts. Hundreds upon millions of questions raced in his mind as seconds passed. 

 _W-what the hell?_ The alchemist thought glancing at the creature. _What... what is that thing?_

Then, a thought, a horrible thought, dawned upon the alchemist. _Is that thing... a creation of alchemy?_

Kimblee stayed silent in his position at the corner of the building, watching in dead silence as the young boy and Kira stared on another down. He didn't want to intervene. No, that would be a poor decision. After all, he didn't even know what that thing was, let alone if Kira and that little boy knew it was there. 

 _I-I'll just observe how this plays out and make a decision from there..._ The alchemist thought, tucking himself further behind the building. 

More silence ensued from both the boy and Kira, unnerving Kimblee to no end. They just stood there, watching one another, like they were having some sort of staring contest. 

"Killer Queen... is what I've named it." Kira said, breaking the tense silence. The purple stand adjusted its position, standing straighter and positioning its hand as if something, a button perhaps, was in it. Kira kept the same normal look he always had on, but intent couldn't be any darker. "I'm going to eliminate you now so I can sleep soundly again tonight." 

Kimblee took a moment to reevaluate what the blond had just said. _He's going to eliminate... the child?_

The right question to ask in this situation was "How can I stop him?", but Kimblee was mentally asking himself "Why does Kira want this child dead?". He could care less for the child's life, it was just so out of the blue. Why _this_ child? Why not someone else? What about that... Killer Queen thing? Why was _it_ there? What even is that thing?!

Though the child's actions were accompanied by a bit of fear, the young boy shot a glare back at Kira. "...I warned you not to move!" 

Millions of bug-like creatures lunged towards Kira and Killer Queen as the boy pointed forward. "Don't underestimate Harvest!" 

Kimblee watched in astonishment as the millions of little beasts charged towards Kira. This child, he had intent to kill Kira if need be, which amused Kimblee. He never would have guessed that he would come across such a wonderful sight, a man and a child, both brawling with one another. 

 _Hmph._ Kimblee felt a small smile grace his face. _I believe I'm in for a real show._

Despite Killer Queen punching away a good majority of them, Harvest (or at least, that's what Kimblee believed the boy had called them) managed to latched themselves onto both Kira and the pale purple being, stinging Kira's neck with their antennae. Kimblee couldn't help but feel upset by that short-lived battle. 

 _Oh come on, Yoshikage. This isn't the bloody battle I wanted..._  He thought pouting. _He's just a child and he's already beaten you!_

 _"_ There are this many of them?" Kira asked, seemingly not at all effected by the little stands piercing into his neck. "Not only that, but it seems like punching two or three of them had no effect." 

The young boy stayed pointing at Kira, his voice much more menacing and sure of himself. "If you move anymore, I'll cut that... something-or-other artery in your neck! Oh yeah! It's the one called the "carotid"!" 

Kimblee quietly sighed. _He's even a stupid child, someone who could easily be killed by anyone, even himself! What an embarrassing loss..._

"I'm gonna cut it!" The boy continued. "My Harvest is invincible!" 

Kimblee watched the creatures as they stayed perfectly still on Kira's neck and upper body. This kid is really controlling all of those things?

"And not only that!" The boy went on. "But you're stand seems like the type that has a lot of power, but can't go that far. It's range looks like it's only one to two meters, right?" 

 _...What on Earth? So specific? And there are others with this ability?_  Kimblee thought, feeling once himself how it feels to be completely in the dark. There was so much that apparently went into account for these... what did that boy call them? Oh, right... _stands_. _He seems to know Yoshikage's stand's weakness so easily! How?_

"If you want to die, just move a bit more!" The boy finished. 

Kimblee was quick to notice upon looking at Kira that he seemed to be not the least bit concerned about the boy or his Harvest. He just kept on that mildly annoyed face of his, like he was trying to swat a fly buzzing around him. He didn't seem like he cared that much, which intrigued the white-clad alchemist to no end. 

 _What's he planning?_ Kimblee thought, eyeing Kira carefully. _What can that Killer Queen of his do in this situation?_

"I see..." Kira said in the usual, casual tone. "So individual users have their own unique powers?" 

 _Good to know..._ Kimblee thought. _I'll be sure to keep my guard up a lot more in this town, especially if these things come in a wide variety of abilities..._

Kira's gaze then turned to the Harvests that were on him, his face still came and voice still as smooth as ever. "Stand? Hm... Stand, eh?" 

Kimblee felt a twinge of annoyance rise within him as Kira continued to act aloof to the fact that he could potentially die at the hands of this small little kid. _What in God's name is he do-_

"By the way," Kira said turning his attention back to the small boy, "my Killer Queen also has a special power." 

Kimblee felt his anticipation rise from Kira's words. _Special power, eh? Is it enough to get you out of this situation?_

Both Kimblee and the little boy watched at the small, round object in the stand's hand gleamed with the light of the sun. The boy shot back a little while Kimblee squinted at the object, trying to make out from his distance just what exactly it was.

"He's got something!" The boy said to his Harvest. "Grab it!" 

Harvest took the object from Killer Queen in a flash, bringing the small object to the boy. Kimblee watched Kira's unchanging expression, wondering what exactly that thing was and how it could help him in a situation like this. 

 _Is that... his stand's ability?_ The alchemist thought, leaning forward a bit to get the best look possible. _What... is that?_  

"What? It's only a 100-yen coin." Harvest brought the object closer, only confirming the boy's speculation. "What were you planning to do with this?" 

Kimblee felt like something wasn't right about that coin. Why else would Kira practically give that sniveling brat the money? No, it had to be rigged somehow with his stand's ability, that much, the alchemist was certain about. The battle for all that child knew, could have been already over just from that one mistake of taking that coin from Kira, a fatal mistake that could very well lead to the end of his short life. 

"Well," Kira sighed with an added matter-of-fact tone, "I thought I'd show you my Killer Queen's special power, seeing as though you're already as good as done for."

Kimblee couldn't help but smirk. He called it. That coin definitely _was_ rigged, but he was just dying to know what Kira, or rather, Killer Queen, had done to it. What made that coin capable of killing that boy? With each passing moment, Kimblee held tighter and tighter to the corner of the building, waiting in agony for the reveal.

"Killer Queen's special power is that is can turn anything it touches into a bomb." The boy's expression dropped at the sentence, and Kimblee simply watched on in an interested manner. Kira sighed again, then looked to the boy with the same annoyed look. "Anything... Hehe... Even a 100-yen coin." 

 _It's like... my alchemy..._ _Only less convenient..._  Kimblee's blue eyes watched the coin Harvest held intently, waiting for the inevitable. He couldn't help the excitement he felt over watching the bomb detonate right in front of the child's face. The upcoming artistry of the explosion made him eager to watch. 

In an instant, a blinding flash arose from where the boy was once standing, puffs of intense fire and smoke, bursting through the air. Kimblee watched the explosion rage, its wonderful flames cascading in a somewhat irregular pattern, the loud, deafening, and remarkable blare that rang against his ear making an ever so sadistic smile curve across his face, not to mention the noteworthy hues of warm colors that the blast emitted meshing and flashing all in synchronized harmony.

_Such beauty..._

It had been a while since the alchemist had truly seen a fiery blast so full in grace and majesty. Kira was practically a natural at blowing things up. Unannounced to the alchemist, a hand, cold and decaying was hurtled towards the concrete ground near the blond man's feet, to which he quickly picked up and caressed against his face.

Kira let out a relieved sigh, allowing a smirk to appear on his face. "Now I can relax and sleep well tonight."  

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
